The present invention relates to multilayer thermoformable structures for packaging film applications. Particularly, the invention relates to polyester and nylon structures formed into packaging films.
Multilayer thermoforming structures formed into flexible films are used to package food and medicinal articles, to protect the articles against external contamination and abuse, and to provide an attractive package for the article for its eventual sale.
There is great commercial interest in the packaging industry for a film structure, which provides superior mechanical strength, better optical and gas barrier properties, and improved thermoformability.